


Kindness in the Darkest Times

by navaan



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: They learn trust - and a little more than that perhaps.





	Kindness in the Darkest Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cranialaccessory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranialaccessory/gifts).



Fighting through a sea of monsters came easier to him than sitting between Sypha and the dhampir at a camp fire.

“Relax,” she told him gruffly. For such young woman, she had quite the way of handling all of them. “You need rest, Belmont. Adrian can watch over us.”

He wished Sypha would stop calling their vampiric companion by his first name. He had no intention of getting that familiar with the son of Dracula himself.

“Listen to Sypha,” Alucard said sagely and Trevor peered over to where he was sitting in the dark, a little away from the fire. “She has more sense than you, Belmont.”

“Anyone has more sense than me,” he shot back and was convinced his family would agree even from their graves. “Or I wouldn't be sitting in camp with the son of Dracula.”

 _No_ , he thought. _if I had more sense, I'd be dead. Like the rest of my family._

Sitting so close to a fire never failed to bring up the memory. 

But if nothing else, he was a survivor. He fought the tension in his own muscles to finally settle down and pulled his cloak around himself for added warmth. They'd been traveling and fighting for at least three days without much pause and, of course, Sypha was right. He needed rest. They all needed rest. 

Trevor, with his legacy, had taken the lead, had done his best too to shield Sypha from the worst of it and he'd taken a few hits that he still felt now.

Even he had to admit he was tired, beat up and wary.

Sypha settled down closer to Alucard and whispered: “You'll wake us if something happens?”

“If anything were to happen, I'd wake you,” the half-vampire said in a soft, soothing voice.

It still made Trevor's hair stand on end and did nothing to sooth his frayed nerves. But Spyha fell asleep as soon as her head hit the crude blanket, she used as a bed. 

Trevor tried to follow her example. But he couldn't help watching Alucard through the dancing of the flames and notice the fire reflected in his inhuman eyes. It made his hair shine golden and his pale skin seem warm. He looked like a bloody fire demon.

“Stop staring, Belmont,” the man said unfazed and level. “I won't eat you in your sleep. Not as long as I need you.”

It was becoming a common threat between them – that they'd each put up with each other as long as they needed to and then all bets were off. It was sounding more and more hollow even to his own ears and he knew Sypha rolled her eyes at them behind both their backs.

“Promises, promises,” he muttered and pulled the cloak further up his body, burying his face in the crook of his arm, and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

He woke what couldn't have been a long time after, startled, heart pounding in his chest and he reached for his whip before he'd even come fully conscious. But a hand – hard and unforgiving like an iron bar – clamped over his mouth. 

“Shh,” came Alucard's voice, “we have some unwanted company.”

He could smell it already. The stink of the monsters closing in, the abominations. 

“There used to be a time when I actually learned about hunting in the dark. Now it feels like I'm the prey all the time,” Trevor whispered.

Alucard's unearthly white face hovered over him and he gave a lopsided grin, showing one of his fangs. Then he got up to wake Sypha.

Trevor watched him, gently shaking the girls shoulder.

 _Bastard_ , he thought. _Never that gentle with me._

Then he shook his head. _Because you don't need it, idiot._

He dragged himself into a sitting position and stood up, ready to take on whatever the world and Dracula had to throw at him next.

* * *

In the fight Sypha revealed a new fire spell that lit up the wood with its flames, taking the bat-winged fiends with it that came into its path. For a second Trevor felt his body freeze up, remembering his family home, the screams of his sister and mother, the dead bodies of his brothers. But the hunter in him knew better than to freeze. Survival depended on your presence of mind, your readiness for anything.

Three black, larger fiends were on Alucard and a silvery claw caught the light of the fire, telling Belmont that in a second his vampire companion would be struck down from behind if nobody interfered. 

Expertly he used the whip to get in between, drawing the attention of the bigger demon on him and giving Alucard the freedom to move and get out of the way, teleporting or moving fast than Trevor could see. As he was distracted by Alucard's movement a demon clawed into his arm. He fought of his new attackers and he barely kept himself from crying out at the blossoming pain in his arm, before using a knife to gut the thing.

“Trevor,” Sypha cried. 

But he stubbornly kept on his feet, even as the thing screeched and buried its teeth in his shoulder right over the previous wound, trying to cause as much damage in his death throws as it could.

He used the whip to keep the other one to away, trying to get himself out of the hold of the dying creature. 

Then Alucard, appearing out of nowhere, was there ripping the thing away and Sypha muttered an ice spell to get Trevor free of the other two.

“Fuck,” he muttered, only now letting himself feel the full extent of the pain.

“Why did you distract them? I'm more sturdy than you humans.”

“Yeah, my lord. Duly noted. Next time I'll let them rip your poncy face off.”

“Hn.” The half-vampire was too close, together with Spyha he held Trevor up on his feet. The smell of blood even reached Trevor's own nose. What was that smell doing to Alucard? How hungry was he? And what in the hell had possessed a Belmont to ever throw in his lot with a bloodsucking fiend?

“I'll be fine,” he muttered and tried to free himself from Alucard's hold.

“What do we do?” Spyha asked, and it annoyed Trevor to no end that she wasn't addressing him, but their companion.

Alucard pushed him closer towards what was left of their campfire. 

“Shouldn't have stopped at night in the first pace,” Trevor muttered.

“You were both exhausted,” Alucard said reasonably. 

Trevor let himself fall down on his knees and hissed. He new this wouldn't kill him, but it hurt like a bitch.

“Take off your shirt,” Alucard commanded while he already pulled Trevo'rs cloak away and Sypha was preparing water, getting something to wrap the wound with.

He stared at her as she moved around. 

Hadn't he sworn not to let people close enough to care again? How then had this happened?

“Take off you shirt, Belmont.”

He finally looked up at the deathly pale face.

“It takes a little more to get me out of my clothes, prince charming.”

For a lingering moment Alucard looked taken aback, then interested. “It will be my pleasure to find out exactly what it takes under different circumstances. Now take off your shirt. Sypha? Can you fetch me the water?”

Trevor stared, surprised by the easy way Alucard accepted his jibe. He'd hoped to get a rise out of him.

Sypha came close to watch as Trevor awkwardly shrugged half out of his shirt, only revealing the shoulder. 

With patient precision, Alucard started to clean the wound.

“You're eyes are glowing with hunger,” Trevor said cautiously.

“I'll hunt later.”

“Don't hunt me,” he said softly and looked away while Alucard dressed the wound.

 _No,_ Trevor thought, remembering his foolish regret when Alucard had woken Sypha so carefully before. _The last thing I need is kindness._

But he licked his suddenly dry lips and it did not escape him, how Alucard's eyes followed the motion.

_I'm dancing too close to the edge these days to even be considering this._

He looked away, when he realized he'd been staring at the deceptively soft mouth that hid the vicious fangs of a predator in fascination.

When Alucard was done he shrugged his shirt back on, took stock of the damage that had been done and put the moment out of his mind.

Alucard went out for the hunt. Sypha finally slept and Trevor only remained sitting up until Alucard was back. Then he eased himself down and fell into exhausted sleep. 

He thought he felt Alucard move closer to where he was lying.

He thought, he heard him whisper: “I'll ask you more nicely to get out of that shirt next time.”


End file.
